


Prelude

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Elphaba's fateful first meeting with the Wizard of Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 February 2012  
> Word Count: 130  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/)**halfamoon** 2012  
>  Summary: The night before Elphaba's fateful first meeting with the Wizard of Oz.  
> Spoilers: Bookverse. Takes place the night before Elphaba meets with the Wizard of Oz in the first book.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo Fanfic  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "Wicked," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwarz, Winnie Holzman, and Universal Pictures. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Wicked," any of its owners, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Really not sure where this one came from. I just started typing without a clear feeling of which muses were pulling my strings today. And I think it worked out nicely. Just a little interlude for one of my favorite couples.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I reserve the right to futz with this down the line when I get someone to do a beta on it.

> _She never asks for more than she needs._
> 
> _In truth, she deserves so much more than she asks for, but no one can convince her of that simple fact. She constantly refuses any special treatment, shying away from the slightest hint of the public eye._
> 
> _Unless she's debating some cause she especially believes in, of course. Then the situation is completely reversed. She becomes this other person that defies description and restriction. She becomes the person I wish I could be_.

"Glinda, my sweet?"

"Yes, Elphie?"

"Stop writing about me in your diary and come to bed."

"Yes, Elphie."

> _She is calling me now, and I am unable to resist her siren's call._
> 
> _Tomorrow we shall see the Wizard and everything will change for us. I can just feel it._


End file.
